Wolf Hunt
by queenelsa121
Summary: It's been two years since Nahra has joined the Vanguard. She has a great teacher, an energetic best friend, a loving boyfriend, and even she got to kill Crota and avenge her family. Everything seems normal until she receives word that trouble has risen in the Reef. She and her friends are called again to hunt the Fallen Wolves. Let the hunt really begin!
1. Let The Hunt Begin!

_When the Fallen sought to destroy us. I protected the Reef. In the end they all bowed before me. We showed them mercy and offered them a home amongst the Awoken. They met that mercy with betrayal… now they will feel my wrath. Open the Reef to the Guardians offer the riches of our realm as bounty for these traitors._

 _Let the hunt begin._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Guardians have grown stronger among the Light. The destruction of the Black Garden's Heart was... impressive. And to challenge a Hive Prince... brave indeed. But now our Queen welcomes them here to fight alongside the Awoken? Guardians could be quite useful in dealing with these traitorous Fallen Wolves.**

 **Prepare the feed across all open channels:**

 _ **"Attention, Guardians. This is Petra Venj of the Awoken Royal Guard. Multiple bounties have been issued on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you."**_

"I can't believe we're going to the Reef! Again!" As soon as I got the transmission from Petra that auntie needed us I sprang into action. "Well we do owe auntie for asking that favor to help us out out with the Black Garden." I said. "Still it's been a long time since our first visit I can't wait! It'll be so much more exciting than defeating Crota!" said Tegan.

"Whoa! I'm not sure if it'll be that exciting. But still it does give you and Kai a chance to explore my home." I forgot to mention. We defeated Crota. I finally got to give my family justice after their unnecessary death. "By the way I loved how you asked Crota if he remembered you before killing him. It gave me goosebumps and it still does." said Kai. "Kai you flatter me and guys you better make sure you're ready because we're coming up on the Vestian Outpost soon." As soon as we landed Tegan and Kai couldn't believe their eyes. They were stunned at what they saw.

"Now remember we're here for a mission we'll sight see more later. Ahh Petra. It's good to see you again." I said as I hugged her. "Good to see you as well my princess and these are your friends I presume?" she said. "Yes. Petra I would like to introduce to you my friends Tegan and Kai. They helped me defeat the Black Garden and Crota and now we are here to deal with the Fallen situation we have."

"Welcome to the Vestian Outpost, Guardians. You and I are going to hunt some wolves together. Take a walk around you'll find some interesting allies here and we all want the same thing an end to the House of Wolves but be careful Skolas's people know we're coming." I guess it's time to do a little sightseeing then and go through the situation in depth since I only went through with it in a rush back at the tower when I got the transmission.

"Is she like part of the royal guard or something?" asked Tegan. "Yes actually but before that she used to be Corsair and after that she became an Emissary to the queen but after a failed hunt which resulted in three strike teams of Guardians dead she was demoted and exiled to the City. She practically begged auntie to be let back in and with mercy and kindness of the queen she was finally allowed to come back to the Reef. Now she has pledged full devotion to my auntie and to me of course since I am her niece."

"That's rough. It's a good thing she's doing better though." Kai and Tegan jumped in surprise when they saw one Fallen in the outpost. "Don't worry he's with us. This is Variks the Loyal. He'll be helping us defeat Skolas." I said. They were both hesitant to shake his hand or hands in his case. "Ah yes. Guardians and of course my lady Nahra Jehn." He may be Fallen but he's the only Fallen I can get along with. "Variks it's so nice to see you. He belongs to the House of Judgement and he has no loyalties to any wolves thank goodness. He's one of auntie's well trusted advisers even more well trusted after the Wolf Rebellion."

"Thank you my lady. It's nice to have you back at the Reef. Now with my guidance I will help you track the Wolves and you will say good things to Petra." he said. "Don't worry I'll make sure my friends are in line." He handed me a packet of Ether seeds to help lure in some Wolves. "So who is this Skolas and what did he do that made the queen mad?" asked Kai.

"Skolas is the Kell of the House of Wolves. Before he was imprisoned in the Prison of Elders and later on my auntie freed him and gave him as a gift to the Nine but somehow he was returned back to the House of Wolves. He led a rebellion attempting to assassinate auntie but thankfully he failed but at the same time he broke into the Prison of Elders and helped the rest of the Wolf nobility break out. His goal is to become Kell of Kells and unite all of the Fallen Houses and destroy the Awoken."

"Well we can't let that happen and we certainly won't do anything about it with us standing around let's get ready." said Kai. "You're more excited than Tegan is." I said. "You know me." he snuck up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Always wanting to explore new lands especially with you my lady." he kissed me on the cheek several times. "Kai, Kai. Not here. I haven't told auntie yet but I will when I get the chance to see her today." I still haven't told her about me and Kai. She wanted me to be with a nice Awoken boy but I'm happy with Kai and she's happy if I'm happy so I guess it'll work out.


End file.
